Bijotoyajū Sasuke to Kyuubi
by NotTheNormWriter
Summary: Sasuke must find his way through the mysterious castle belonging to Kyuubi; filled with cursed servents, a perverted fox demon, and a past that refuses to be truly revealed. Will he find a way to end the curse, or will he find that happy ever after doesn't exist? Kyuubi/Kurama No Kitsune x Sasuke, noncon, MPreg, slight rape, yaoi, don't like, don't read. Please review.
1. The Beginning

I blink my eyes open to a warm sunny day. Birds are chirping outside as the sun slowly creeps up in the sky, and my brother is doing blasphemous loud things. For kami's sake, it isn't even eight o'clock!

"Itachi," I groan as I make my way down to his workshop. "What in the hell are you doing so early that's this fucking loud?"

"Language Sasuke. And I'm almost done with my latest invention," Itachi smiles and pokes my lightly in the forehead. "If this wins in the fair, it could mean a lot."

I smile softly. "You know it'll win. You're my big brother after all."

"And you're my adorable little brother! Now, get some breakfast and go out into the town. I'm sure you don't want to be cooped up here with all these loud, obnoxious noises right now."

I grin sheepishly. "No aniki. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne," He kisses my forehead.

I grin and bound right back up the stairs to my bedroom to throw on some clothes, and out into the kitchen. I grab a cereal bar–a non-chocolate one, can't understand how nii-san likes chocolate with cereal, just yuck–grab an old book that I need to return, and rush out the door down to the town.

The town's bustling with life. There's the baker out, the various different butchers, and hey! Even the candlestick maker is out selling his wares. I let a small smile slip on my lips as I walk around town, greeting familiar faces as I pass by them. Before I know it, I'm in front a bookshop I've known for years; Sarutobi Books. The old man that runs it's, Hiruzen Sarutobi, knew my parents before they died in a carriage accident. It's probably my favorite place in the entire world, aside from my bedroom.

I walk in, the familiar bells ringing as the door opens.

"Ah, Sasuke," Oji-san speaks without even turning around. He always seems to know when I come.

"Good morning," I nod my head. "I came to return the book I borrowed?"

"Finished already?" Sarutobi-san turns around, his eyes seem to laugh a little.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," I laugh slightly as I return the book–'A House Of Many Ways' by Diana Wynne Jones. "Have you got anything new?"

Now he actually chuckles. "Not since yesterday."

"That's alright," I make a beeline over to a specific book shelf. "I'll borrow…" It takes me mere seconds to find it. "This one." _Dragonfly Pool by Eva Ibbotson...such a wonderful philosophical book._

"That one? But you've read it twice?!" Sarutobi already knows my answer.

"But it's my favorite. Far off places, daring swordfights, a prince in disguise!" I smile as I recount the endless wonders of 'Dragonfly Pool'.

"Well if you like it all that much, it's yours."

I blink. "But sir-"

"I insist!" Sarutobi cuts me off.

"Well thank you, thank you very much," I smile and wave as I walk out of the store, reminding myself that if Sarutobi was ever in any need of something, I would be the first to volunteer to pay him back for this act of kindness.

I stroll down the main street that takes me back to my home with my brother, nose in my all-time-favorite book.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" A familiar sickly sweet voice greets me.

"Hello Sakura-san," I greet the pinkette, only to have her take my book from me. "Sakura-san, may I have my book please?"

"How can you read this?! There are no pictures!" She flips carelessly through the book.

I hold back a rude remark. "Well some people use their imagination." _Unlike you, who's a complete nimrod._

"Sasuke," Sakura gives me what she must think is an award-winning smile. "It's about time you get your head out of those books," My mind explodes when she actually **tosses** my book and it **lands in a puddle**. "And paid more attention to important things." I make a grab for the book but she blocks me. "Like me." She flashes that gross smile again.

A group of village boys sigh randomly from the background.

"The whole town's talking about it," She exclaims. "A boy, reading girly books? Soon he starts getting wrong ideas about…certain things, and," She cringes.

"Sakura, you are prime evil," I grab my book and begin to clean it off.

"Why thank you!" The dimwit smiles proudly as if I complimented her.

 _Idiot._ I smirk to myself.

"Why don't we go over to the tavern, and take a look at my trophies?" Sakura is this town's best hunter, and to prove that fact, all of the heads of every animal she's ever killed is hung up in the tavern. Which in my opinion, is totally disgusting, which is why I never go there. She grabs onto my arm and begins to drag me to the tavern.

"Maybe some other time," _Let go of my arm, you crazy bitch! No way in hell will I ever like you! Get that into your pea brain, you frigging dumbass!_ "Please Sakura, I can't. I have to go home to help my brother. Goodbye."

"That crazy old loon!" Lee, a follower of Sakura, begins to laugh. (A/N: This will be my only A/N, but I promise you, I love Lee. I just didn't know who else to be Napho!) "He needs all the help he can get!" Sakura joins in with the laughing.

"Don't talk about my brother that way," I growl.

Sakura stops laughing and punches Lee in the head. "Yeah, don't talk about her brother that way!" _Idiot, dumbass, whore!_

"My brothers not crazy, he's a genius!" I sneer. Just then I hear something akin to an explosion come from our house. Sakura and Lee burst out laughing, while I sprint back home.

"Itachi! Itachi!" I run into the workshop filled with smoke and through open a window. "Itachi are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine!" He groans. "Some of the gas must have escaped and when I put on the kettle, ka-boom," He chuckles at his intelligent choice of words.

I hug him. "They were calling you crazy again nii-san."

"Ah," Itachi's strong arms wrap around my body. "Well, let them call me crazy otouto. None of that will matter once I win this faire! We'll be a lot more comfortable then."

"Yeah," I smile into the warmth of my brothers body. "But you know I'm fine with the way things are. I love you nii-san. Lot's and lots."

"And I love you too," He hugs me tighter. "Now, I've got everything packed and ready to leave, but I wanted to get a special goodbye from my favorite otouto."

I roll my eyes at the old joke, secretly relishing the small warmth it gives me. "I'm your only otouto, nii-san."

Itachi pokes my forehead. "I know, I know. But I'll still say it as many times as I can so that you'll always know my love for you knows no bounds."

"And apparently no logic," I smirk. I follow him as he heads outside to his horse, Kurai.

"Apparently," He laughs. He elegantly gets up into the carriage, and waves to me. "I'll became in a fortnight Sasuke. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will!" I wave back.

"Ja ne otouto!" He flicks the reigns and rides off.

"Ja ne aniki!"


	2. Proposal?

It's been a few hours since nii-san rode off to the faire. The house is nice and quiet–for once–and I'm peacefully reading 'Dragonfly Pool'. Suddenly, there's a loud obnoxious knock on the door. I sigh, and place down the book. Walking over to the door, I glance out of the peephole that nii-san had installed. Woah and behold…it's Sakura.

"Ugh," I groan. As soon as I unlock the door, she waltzes in like she owns the place. _Stupid pink headed bitch._ "Sakura-san, what a pleasent," _Not really._ "Suprise."

"Isn't it though?" She smiles. Her smile makes me want to run into the nearest room and lock the door. "I'm just full of surprises." Sakura places a hand on a nearby side vanity table. Don't know why it's there, ask Itachi. "You know Sasuke-kun, there isn't a boy in town that wouldn't want to be in your shoes. This is the day," She pauses and looks into her reflection. "Hm," She quickly cleans her teeth with her tongue. I shudder since she isn't looking. She smiles. "Mm, ah." She turns back to face me. "This is the day your dreams come true."

I take a few steps back from Sakura, towards the table where my book is. "What do you know about my dreams Sakura-san?" _Nothing you evil bitch! Nothing!_

"Plenty!" She smiles. "Here, picture this," She sits down and places her muddy boots onto…my book.

 _You evil slut! Grah!_ I start to mentally cuss her out.

"A hunting lodge, my latest kill toasting on the fire," She kicks off said boots and her disgusting smelly feet are now on my precious book. "My little husband, massaging my feet. While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" I ask, trying not to gag from the smell of her feet.

"No Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chuckles. "Strapping girls like me!"

"Imagine that," I quickly rescue my book and begin to clean it, walking over to the bookcase to place it somewhere where it'll be safe from that she-thing.

"Do you know who that little husband will be?" I hear Sakura walk from behind me.

"Let me think," I place the book in the bookcase.

"You Sasuke-kun!" Sakura traps my by the wall.

"Sakura-san," I slip under her arm and away from her. "I'm…I'm…" _Way too repulsed to say anything! Gross, me marry you! Wait a minute, I have an idea._ "Speechless," I wait at the door for Sakura to come to me. "I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me," She gives me her gross smile, and once more tries to trap me by the door.

"I'm very sorry Sakura-san, but…but," I slip my hand to the doorknob. "I just don't deserve you." I open the door and watch her fall into a mud puddle. Smirking, I wave and close the door.

I wait for about an hour before I dare go outside once more. "Is she gone," I murmur to myself. "Can you imagine," I start talking to the animals that live in our mini farm. Yes, Itachi and I live in a farm house. "She asked me to marry her! Me, the husband of that borish," I throw out some chicken feed. "Brainless!" I turn to the goat. "Haruno-san, can't you just see it. Haruno-san, her little husband. No sir, not me," I start running to the hillside. "I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!" I'm at the top and the sunset is beautiful. I lay down on the hill. "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand," I pluck a dandelion. "To have someone, understand." I let the dandelion seeds fly. "I want so much more than they've got planned."

Neigh from behind me alerts me that Kurai is back.

"Nii-san, you're back! Did you win?" I turn around to see a scared Kurai with no nii-san in sight.

"Kurai!" I grab the horses reins. "Where's nii-san? Where's Itachi?!"


	3. Mine

Authors Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short (Under a thousand words…sorry!). I didn't have a lot of time to write, but I wanted to get a chapter out. So I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can without overdoing it. o(^.^)o Here's an apology hug. Also, from here on out there won't be as much more movie related things (pretty sure there wasn't a lemon in the movie, and this is rated M for a reason). I was actually taking scenes from the movie, and Sasuke-ifying (is that a word? Hm…is now!) them. No more! I swear upon the sacred blood of the Galaxies Naruto Fangirls!

Anyways, enjoy, and feel free to review!  
~NTNW

My mind races with all the terrible thoughts of what could have happened to nii-san.

"Kurai, we have to go find nii-san!" I lift myself up onto the horse.

Kurai gives a neigh of fear.

"It'll be okay," I soothingly stroke her main. "This is just something we have to do." With that, I flick the reins and Kurai and I go thundering off into the woods.

It's dark, the moon a sliver in the sky. I glance around frantically.

"Nii-san!" I call over and over again. "Nii-san where are you?!"

We continue on this dark old path, weeds growing everywhere. A sudden growl from a far causes Kurai to stop.

"Kurai?" I gulp, looking around. A pair of hungry melon eyes stare right back into my soul. "Oh Kami," I start to hyperventilate. "Kurai, run!"

Needless to say, the horse did not need to be told twice. We bolted off, the wolves not far behind us. Damn those things can run fast.

"Faster Kurai, faster!" Pure fear is pumping through my heart. I may be strong, but there is no way in hell I can take on a wolf pack. And by the sounds of all the yipping, barking, and howling, that's exactly what's behind me. Kurai is running as fast as the poor tired horse can. We turn around a bend and run up a stone path with black gates wide open.

"Nani?" A castle is right in front of me. It is made from dark stones that glisten like obsidian rocks. The entry doors are wide open. Kurai bolts in and stops. I slide off her, and slam the doors shut. Panting, I look around me.

The castle is quite clean and tidy, despite the fact that it should be abandoned given that it's the twenty-first century and all. It almost looks like there are still people looking after it.

 _Who on earth would take care of a castle without turning it into some kind of museum or something._ I muse, looking around more closely. _Indeed, it really does look like someone is still cleaning this place._ Kurai neighs from behind me. "What is it girl?" She neighs more urgently and gestures to a hidden door she uncovered from behind a tapestry. My face pales as I realize what she means. "Itachi!"

I throw open the door and race down the steps, going in a never ending spiral of darkness. "Itachi!" I yell. "Itachi, are you here?!"

Finally a door, and I open it with a bang. I pale even more as I eye the dungeon I've found.

"Itachi!" From cell to cell, searching desperately for nii-san, heart racing, feeling as if it's about to burst from pure fear. "Itachi if you can hear me, please! Make some noise! Anything! Please!" I'm crying. Tears are dripping from my face onto the cold, unforgiving, uneven stone floor. Another door, this one made of black iron.

I pull hard and it barely opens. The hinges creak, as if it's been years since it's been in use. However, as soon as it's open, the smell of fresh blood slaps me in the face.

 _Oh no…_ I scream, "Itachi!" More stairs, but I don't care. _If I don't get to Itachi soon…_ I run faster. _His sickness, it'll kill him!_ "Itachi! Please! Answer me!" One more iron door. I put all my weight and strength into it, and I can barely squeeze through the crack I've made. "Itachi!" I stop.

This dungeon, is a tall but not very long cave of sorts. I can see black churning water splashing up onto the rocks, and an opening. The sky is dark and it smells like there is soon to be a storm. Cells line the walls of the cave. And in one cell…

"Itachi!" I rush to him.

"Sasuke," He rasp, coughing, blood slipping down his chin. "What…what are you doing," Another cough, more blood. "Here?"

"I'm here to rescue you," Tears slip down my face. "Now where are the keys, I need to get you out!" I look around desperately for the keys. But no matter what nook and cranny I search, I cannot seem to find them.  
"Sasuke," Itachi rasps. "You need to get away from here."

"No!" I shout. "I'm not leaving you here to die!"

"Oh how sweet," A deep voice growls. "So brotherly love still exists? I could have sworn you said it didn't Itachi- **kun**."

I swirl around in fear, only seeing shadows. The moon peeks every-so-slightly from the clouds. "W-Who's there?" I curse myself for stuttering.

"You must be Itachi's little brother," The voice rumbles on as if not hearing me. "Oh, you look like you'll be perfect."

"Please, let my brother go!" I yell into the darkness. "He'll die! I'll do anything, please!"

"Anything?" The voice questions.

"Sasuke, no!" Itachi breaks down coughing. I run over to him and hold his hands.

I gasp. "Itachi, your hands are like ice! You have to go home. I can't lose you. I can't."

The voice chuckles.

"Don't laugh!" I yell angrily, tears streaking down my cheeks. "He's the only family I've got. Please! Let him go!"

"Would you take his place?"

"Huh?" I blink.

"That's my deal," The voice growls. "Either you take his place, or I'll leave him here to die. I have the keys after all." A jingling of keys echoes throughout the cave.

"Sasuke," Itachi coughs, and blood flies from his lips. "No…"

"Shh…" I stroke his hands. "I'll be alright. You need to go home and see Haku and Konan. They can heal you."

I bite my lip and gulp. "If you promise to let him go, then…I'll stay." The instant the last word leaves my lips, I'm shoved aside by something furry, and before I know it, Itachi is on the back of one of the wolves from before, and is being carried away from me, the look of fear in his eyes.

"Itachi!" I sob, lowering my face into my hands. "Itachi…nii-san…"

"It was your decision kit," The furry thing strokes me from my head, down my back. "And now…" I'm being picked up. "You're mine."

The moonlight shines brightly, and the legend I've been told since I was a kid becomes real. The monstrous Kitsune No Kyuubi's murderous red eyes gleam excitedly in the silver light.


	4. Firsts

A/N: Warning, lemon, non-con. Don't like, don't read. Also, rape is never okay. If it's a fanfic, then it's alright. But in real life, it's never okay to do anything against someone's will. I just want to pass this message before we continue on. For anyone that has been sexually abused, I suggest you skip this chapter, as it may be triggering. Thank you for understanding. Love you guys!

I'm thrown down onto a soft silk bed.

"Uff!" I let out a grunt. I slid up so that I'm leaning on my arms. "What do you want with me?"

"For two hundreds years I've had this insufferable itch," A bright red light shines through the room and I close my eyes shut. "And you're going to sate me."

"You want me to scratch an itch for you?" _Seriously?_ I raise an eyebrow as I slowly open my eyes.

"In a way, yes," A handsome young man is before me. His long red hair is brought back in a low ponytail, his eyebrows are what girls would kill for, his blazing red eyes boring through my soul, and his smirk could allow him to have any women he wished to have.

 _Now if only he could use that on Sakura…_ I mentally laugh. My eyes trail down from his face and I blush. He's completely naked, showing off his fit body that's not particularly showing large muscles, but gives the impression of a very strong person. Going down some more one can easily see his large erection. Hence my blush.

"I see you enjoy my body," He starts to walk towards me. "I'll have you screaming my name out by morning."

I pale and begin to back away. "P-Please, don't torture me!" I plead.

"Oh," He crawls on the bed, and before I know it he's over me. "I'm not going to torture you…what's your name?"

"S-Sas-su-uk-ke," I know I must be shaking like a leaf, judging by my voice at least. I've never been so terrified in my whole life.

"Sasuke?" The man smirks. "What a sexy name. Mine is Kurama. Though," He takes a hand and strokes my cheek.

I close my eyes and turn away from the hand. It feels like it's burning my skin!

"Many," Kurama grabs my chin. "Many refer to me as Kitsune No Kyuubi. At least, that's what I've been told by my victims. Who knows though?" He grins evilly. "You may be my last. Here's to hoping that a bun forms in the oven."

"A-A man can't g-get pregnant. It's im-impossi-ible!" Pure horror filters through my body as I begin to register what he's been implying this entire time.

"Oh Sasuke," Kurama clucks his tongue. "Don't they teach kids in school that any living being can get pregnant when being fucked by a demon?"

My face must have lost all it's color by this point.

"No?" He smirks. "Well then, I guess I'll have to show you."

"No!" I shout as he begins to pull my pants down. "No! Stop it! Please!" I'm crying hysterically again. _Oka-san…Otou-san…Please! Help me!_

"Shirt first then?" Kurama shrugs, and easily grabs my shirt and rips it off my body as I helplessly fight him off.

"Please!" I sob. "Just kill me! Don't do this, please!"

"You know Sasuke," He whispers in my ear and I shiver. "Normally I would listen to my victim right about now and kill them. But you're just too damn sexy." Kurama bends down and begins to kiss my jaw.

"Stop…" I whimper. "Please…stop…"

He sucks on my neck, and I let out a moan. I blush.

"Oh," Kurama looks me in the eye. "Sensitive here?"

"No…" I try to push his head away as he sucks harder. More and more moans fly from my mouth.

"See?" Kurama whispers against my skin before kissing it. "I'm not torturing you, I'm giving you pleasure."

"I don't want to feel pleasure," I sob as he kisses down my neck to my collarbone. "Ah!" I gasp as he kisses my nipple. "I-I," I gasp more as he continues to kiss. "I w-want y-you-u t-to l-l-let m-me-e g-g-go."

A brilliant red eye bores into my onyx one. "No. You fascinate me too much. Plus," He kisses my nipple again. I gasp. "I think I might be enjoying you and your body far too much to wish to let you go. And we had a deal didn't we?"

A tear falls down my cheek as I nod.

"Good." He sucks on my other nipple and I cry out.

"Ahh!" I moan. "Ahh, hnn." To my horror, I find myself growing increasingly hard. "Ahh!" A devilishly hot tongue slips down to my navel and sucks on my belly button. "Unn!" My toes curl as I grasp onto the sheets.

"Just feel the pleasure I give you," An almost **warm** and **comforting** voice whispers me.

"N-Na-AH!" I shout out when Kurama's tongue licks expertly on my member. _When did he get rid of my pants?_ I gasp. His tongue slips into the slit, and down to my scrotum. "Ahhh, uggghhhh," Moans won't stop coming from me. "WAH!" I bolt upright as a far-too-hot mouth engulfs my member. "N-no!" I gasp as Kurama bobs up and down my length. "S-S-S…" _Stop it!_ I cry out in pleasure that I've never felt before. _You're making me lose my mind!_ He continues to suck and suck. A burning heat fills my body and I cry out one last time, seeing white as I come.

"Feeling good?" Kurama strokes my cheek, gently pushing me down to the bed.

I can only nod, my whole body feeling as if it's on fire.

"Good," He smiles. "Now suck." He presents three fingers and pushes them into my mouth. "Suck or the next part won't be as pleasant."

I gulp, and start to suck, getting as much saliva as I can onto those fingers. I don't know what he needs them for, but if it's going to hurt without saliva, I know it can only be unpleasant, and painful.

"Good," He kisses my chest and pulls away his fingers. "Now this might sting…"

I yelp as a finger suddenly pushes into my anus. "N-No! That's unnatural!"

"Shh," Kurama kisses my cheek. "Hold onto my arms. Use your nails if it hurts. Let me feel the pain you're feeling."

I do as I'm told and as the finger moves around, I wince and dig my fingers into his skin.

"It's alright," He murmurs, and adds another finger, make stretching movements in the most secret part of my body. A third joins and all three move around, stretching and prodding and–

"Oh!" I gasp, blinding lights dancing across my vision.

Kurama smirks. "Found it." He plays more and more with that spot, and I gasp and mewl as my member becomes erect once more.

"S-Stop!" I gasp. "I-I'm g-gonna…"

Kurama removes his fingers and rests my legs on his shoulders. "I guess it's time for us to…consummate our glorious night. Don't forget to call out my name **Sasuke**." The sound of my name sounds so deep, and sensual coming off this demon's tongue.

I yelp once more. A large foreign object is pushing into my bottom, and dear Kami, it fucking hurts! "S-Stop!" I sob. "I-It h-hurts!"

"Shh, shh," Kurama kisses away my tears. "It's alright Sasu."

"H-Hurts," I whimper as, what I'm guessing, Kurama's member fills my anus up. I swear if he goes any deeper I'll feel it in my throat.

"Guess we'll have to find that spot again," He grunts. "Damn you're tight." He thrusts, and thrusts, going at a fast and hard pace.

"Ah!" I moan in pain, squeezing my eyes close. "Nn!" _Dear lord, was he planning to do this to Itachi?_ _It would have killed him for sure! This hurts so fucking bad! Why doesn't this bastard get that it hurts!_ "S-Stop!" I yelp.

"Grr, this is more difficult than I thought," Kurama pants. He thrusts once more.

"Nn!" Once more, the dazzling lights flicker across my vision, my eyes forcefully thrown open my this feeling, and erection once more brought back after being lost in all the pain.

"About damn time," Kurama growls. "Now let's have some."

The hard and fast pace is back, but this time I'm mewling and moaning like a whore would. I cling on to Kurama for dear life, and I can feel myself drawing towards the end.

 _What is this? Is this why people enjoy sex so much? God dammit, why do I feel so good?_ I mewl as one particular thrust hits that spot so hard, all thoughts are forced out of my mind as all I can do is feel this pleasure.

"Oh, Sasu," Kurama moans.

"K-Kurama!" I gasp out as I come for the second time this night.

"Sasuke," Kurama whispers, kissing my lips harshly, and officially stealing not only my virginity, but my first kiss. "Aishiteru."

A harsh bit into my shoulder, and I moan, feeling blood being drawn. Darkness clouds my vision, and before I know it, I'm unconscious.


	5. Changes

A/N: More smex. Because why not? Lemons are love, lemons are life. :3

Though this is more forced sex, and graphicness. So trigger warning.

I blink my eyes as I slowly stir from the sheets that cover me most comfortably. A small sting emits from my neck.

"N-nani?" I look around. The room I'm being kept in is quite large. The walls are a crimson red with dark colored wood paneling. To my left, there are four enormous windows that reach what must be forty or so feet up to meet the ceiling, evenly spaced out, and each with just as large crimson curtains. Some sunlight trickles in from the windows. To my right, there are normal sized wooden double doors that must lead out to a hall or something. I glance around the bed. The bed is also dark wood, most likely rosewood. The sheets and pillows are also crimson. The theme to this room seems to be rosewood and crimson. "Where's Kurama?"

"Missing me already kit?" A tail comes and lifts me off the bed.

"Wah!" I cry out as pain shoots through my back. "Put me down! Itai! Put me the hell down! Now!"

"Demanding aren't we?" A chuckle erupts from the giant fox's mouth and I'm placed back on the bed.

"Kuso," I curse as I rub my sore back.

Kurama walks out in front of my vision, his nine tails swirling about behind him. "Do I get a good morning kiss?"

I scowl at him. _Hell no you rapist!_ I don't dare say **that** outloud, knowing the consequences won't be to my liking.

He sighs. "I guess not. Though, it wouldn't really be a morning kiss seeing as it's the afternoon and all."

"Nani?!" I shout and move to get up. Big mistake. "Fuck!" I collapse once more on the bed in pain.

"Foolish kit," Kurama murmurs. The bright red light returns, and I shut my eyes close.

A warm wet thing begins to caress my skin, and I realize that it's a tongue. Opening my eyes once more, Kurama has…shrunken? He's become a slightly larger than normal fox.

"Surprised kit?" Kurama gives me another lick. "You'll find my licks a bit…healing."

"Huh? Ah!" He's licking my nipple! _That son of a-_ Another lick from the rough but gentle tongue sends me moaning once more. "N-nan-ah!" I moan once more. "I-I tho-ah-ght y-you were g-gah-going t-t-to he-eal m-me?" Getting out a single sentence requires all of my mental capabilities. _What is he doing to me?_ "Hn!" I can feel myself begin to harden. _Why does this feel so good?_

Kurama stops and I whimper from the loss. "Why kit? Because it's not fun without seeing you squirm beneath me."

"B-But you're a-"

"Fox?" He chuckles. "I can't turn into my human-like form during the day. Only when the sun goes down can I transform into that form. For **now** , you're stuck with my demon fox form." With that he goes back to licking my nipples, and moans practically cascade like a waterfall from my mouth.

"K-Kur-ah-m-ma," I moan. "G-going t-to...hnnn!"

"From licking your nipples only," More chuckles. "You really are quite adorable Sasu." He goes at my nipples even harder, even nipping them with his sharp canines.

"AH!" I yell as I come all over my chest.

Kurama immediately begins to lap up my seman. "Delicious."

 _Gross._ I shudder at that comment. "Way to ruin the moment."

"What, do you want to have sex?" I swear he's giving me the most lecherous, lust-filled look right now.

"No way in hell am I letting a fox fuck me," I glare at him. "I don't care if you're a demon or not."

"Then sex tonight," He decides on his own, and starts licking my chest again.

"Don't you need consent to have sex?" I growl, as I grab his head and try to shove him off me. "Otherwise it's just rape."

"The way I see it," Kurama stops licking, and his aura suddenly gets much darker and more murderous. "Is that you gave consent to stay here with me, and part of that includes having intercourse, which therefore means you gave consent to having **sex** with me."

For a long time we just stared at one another, my body shaking from pure fear that this animal, this **demon** , was going to use my body as a sex toy, then after impregnating me, was going to leave me to the crows, or watch me die during painful childbirth.

"Now," Kurama's voice is incredibly deep. "We're going to have sex, and **you'll** be the one preparing yourself."

"B-But," Flashes of how I was prepared last time race through my mind. "T-There's no way I can stick m-my finger u-up m-my…I c-can't!" I start to feel tears drip down my cheeks. _Dammit, Uchiha's don't cry!_

"Hn," Kurama growls. "Then too bad."

Two of his tails wrap around my legs, and as he climbs over me, they pull my legs up to my shoulders. My eyes widen. _H-He's not going to…No, no, no!_

"No!" I shriek as Kurama forces his member up my ass. I feel muscles stretch awfully as they try to make way for the fox's intrusive organ. "S-St-o-op! K-Kur-ah-ah-m-ma!" I start sobbing pathetically, even worse than I had the previous night. "S-St-ah!" I screech as the pace grows much harder and faster.

"I-Itai!" I shriek. "S-Stop!"

"No," Kurama growls. "I won't stop. Not now," He gives me a nip on my shoulder. "Not ever. You are **mine** Sasuke, **mine**."

I start to cry. "S-St-AH!" I yelp as the same bundle of nerves from last night are hit. "Wah!"

Kurama continues thrusting into my body, despite my pleas for him to stop.

"Hnn, AH!" I wail as I slowly grow hard. _No! Stop feeling pleasure! Stop, body, stop!_

But nothing I could do stopped me from feeling that devilious bundle of nerves, that pleasure, that rushed through my body, and left me highly aroused, my body seemingly longing for it. "N-Nah!" I whine. My unattended erection feels unbearably hot. "Nnn!"

A tail sneaks down and grabs onto my heated arousal.

"Hah!" I shoot forwards into Kurama's chest. "Wah!" I cry out as I shoot out seed once more, my body incredibly sensitive for some reason I cannot fathom.

It doesn't take much longer for Kurama to come. Kurama's seed shoots into my body, and I feel as though it'll be stuck there, forever. I give another pathetic sob.

Kurama pulls out, and licks at my tears now. "Scared child?"

I'm shaking. Yes, I, the proud Sasuke Uchiha, am terrified. No, terrified isn't even close enough. I'm scared shitless. What has just occurred…Was a total violation of my body, and I had no control over it. It wasn't like last night, which was full of pleasure, instead, my body aches so badly, and I'm almost tempted to ask Kurama to kill me, just to let me out of this pain I'm in. I feel betrayed by my body, and I don't know what to think. "P-Please d-don't hurt m-m-me," I manage to whimper out. _Oh god, what if that provokes him again? Please don't, please don't, please don't!_

"Sasu," He leans forward, and I can't help but wince. Kurama growls. "Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you."

 _You sure about that?_ I tremble. _I'm pretty sure you just did! You…you monster!_ Fear quickly turns to anger, and I start glaring at him. "Get away from me," I whisper.

"What did you just say?" Kurama glares right back at me, shifting into a predatory pose.

"Get away from me you monster!" I yell, pushing at him. "Get off demon!" I manage to push him off-something that could have only occurred due to pure dumb luck. I scramble off the bed, and run towards the doors. I spot a long crimson robe on the way out, and quickly swoop down, grab it, throw open the doors, and bolt down the hallway, disregarding the pain that courses throughout my body.

"Sasuke!" Kurama bellows. "Sasuke, get back here!"

"No! Never!" I shout as I continue to run through the maze of hallways.

"Sasuke!" His voice feels so far away.

 _Run, run!_


	6. Running Away Can Cause Consequences

AN: Sorry I didn't post anything for a while. I got writers block, and felt a little discouraged by the lack of reviews. Please review? I want at least a few reviews before I decide to post another chapter.

I sprint down the never ending halls of crimson, orange, and gold, brilliant fire all around me. _Where the hell is the damn exit?_ I pause for a moment.

"Sasuke!" Kurama's voice echoes loudly through the halls.

My eyes widen, and I start running again. _Where is it, where is it, where is it?!_ My heart pounds in my chest as I blindly run through hallway, and hallway. I have no idea whatsoever of where I'm going.

Finally, after what seems like hours but must have only been a few minutes, a set of doors appears in a corner.

I immediately bolt over, and quickly open the door. Relief spreads through my chest as a set of stairs leading downwards appears.

"Sasuke, come back here!" Kurama's thunderous voice once more booms through the corridors.

"Sasuke-chan!" Another male voice calls.

"Sasuke! Please stop!" A female voice.

Soon, choruses and choruses of voices are calling out to me, telling me to stop, to come back, just endless upon endless callings of my name, and the sound of feet, and paws, and hooves scampering across the floor.

 _There's more of them?_ I bit my lip, and focus all of my energy into escaping. I rush down the stairs as fast as possible. I find a familiar-looking door, the one that had taken me to Itachi. I gulp, before pulling it open, and dashing down the worn stairs. Once more, I find a familiar iron door. I open it a little, barely squeezing through, clipping my shoulder in the process and tearing some skin and fabric off.

"Itai," I murmur as I rush to the next iron door, barely opening that one too, more flesh torn from my side and shoulder. Muffled sounds come from behind the closed door, and I rush out to the mouth of the cave.

Waters rage up against jagged rocks, but I run to the side, hard, cold rock pressed up my cheek, as I slither to the outside of the cave. Occassionaly, wild waves splash into me, and I hold desperately onto the rocks.

 _Move, move, move, move, move,_ I repeat over and over again in my mind, a crazed mantra. I'm done with this place, filled with monsters who are psychopaths. Screw the fact that psychology doesn't use that term anymore, these demons are psychos! Kurama, for one, cannot comprehend how I feel about our…situation, he's also very aggressive, and only really thinks about himself. A pure **psychopath**.

"Wah!" I grab onto the rock cliff as a particularly large wave washes over me. I finally manage to get out of that cave, and out into the open. The sky is dark, and the air smells like a thunderstorm is about to hail down on me.

"Sasuke!" Kurama's voice echoes from the cave.

"Kuso," I curse under my breath, and try to move even faster. My shoulder throbs from where it got injured from the door, as well as my back from my…previous activities with a certain monster. I try to ignore the pain, to continue getting as far away from Kurama as possible in the shortest amount of time. The further away I get from the cave, the longer this cliff appears to be.

Another large wave crashes into me, and I lose my grip on the rocks.

"Ah!" I scream as water flows into my mouth and down into my lungs. I panic and flail my arms, my shoulder throbbing more than ever as salt water flows over the wound.

"Sasuke!" Kurama's furry head appears in my line of vision. "Sasuke, keep your head above the water, I'm coming."

"No!" I shout, starting to swim away from the beast. "Don't come any closer! Stay away from me!"

"Sasuke, stop swimming, it's too dangerous!" Kurama's eyes seem to widen. "Sasuke, stop!"

"No!" My eyes sting. _Am I crying?_ I bob underwater for a split second before coming back up. _I don't know anything about my body anymore!_

"Sasuke, please, stop moving," Kurama pleads. "Please, let me help you."  
"Help me," _What?_ "Help me?" _Who the hell does he think he is?!_ "Help me?!" I roar, moving my arms and legs faster to keep myself afloat. "All you've done is fucking hurt me and the ones I love! You nearly killed my brother, then force me to stay with you as a prisoner! Then you fucking rape me! You're a **monster**! Stay the hell away from me, you crazy son of a-" A sharp, barbed, rope like thing grabs onto my leg and pulls me down. My eyes widen then close as water rushes all around me. I flail my arms around and miraculously pull myself to the surface.

"Huwah," I gasp for air, taking as much in as I can.

"Sasuke!" I hear Kurama shout before I'm pulled under again.

I struggle, and open my eyes, staring down below me into the murky waters. Black tendrils swirl about, with tons of glowing pearl like objects in them, giving some light in the darkness of the waters. The tendrils yank me down further, and I fervently lash out with my legs and arms, ignoring the numb like feeling spreading from my wounded shoulder.

 _No!_ I panic, putting all my energy to breaking away from this force pulling me down. _I can't die here! I have to go home to Itachi, I can't leave him like this! NO!_

Something slithers around my waist, and I'm suddenly yanked from cold wetness into the air. Kurama, swimming precariously in the water, has lifted me up with one of his tails. He pulls me towards him, and the tendril pulls at my ankle painfully. I feel skin and flesh tear off.

"Kuso," I curse as I gasp for air, inhaling huge quantities and trying my best not to hyperventilate.

Kurama manages to get near the tendril, and reaches out with his mouth full of sharp teeth. He grabs it, and snaps it cleanly in two. The tendril attached to my leg gives one final squeeze before falling down into the waters.

Kurama slowly makes his way back to the entrance of the cave, with me in the air via his tail. Once we get onto the rocks, Kurama lowers me down, before a familiar red light flashes once more.

"Sasuke!" Kurama breathlessly calls my name, and scoops me into his arms, one hand on my head, the other around my back on my left shoulder. "I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear to think that I was going to lose you."

"N-nani?" I whisper. _Why…why does the monster care? Why? I'm so confused!_

"Kurama-sama!" A unknown voice. "Kurama-sama, Sasuke-sama, are you okay?"

I turn my head, only to see a blond haired, blue eyed servant boy.

"Yes Naruto," Kurama rumbles with his deep voice. "We're fine."

I blink slowly, then cuddle up into Kurama's chest. _Yes. No matter what, I'm still alive. Kurama saved me. Kurama…cares for me. Everything's just…fine._


End file.
